The present invention relates to a roller or a cylinder in a rotary printing press. The roller or cylinder is arranged to move in the circumferential, as well as in the axial direction.
A drive mechanism for a roller or a cylinder of a rotary printing press, consisting of an electric motor for a rotary drive, and a linear motor acting in the axial direction, is represented in DE 44 30 693 A1.
Disadvantageous here is a large requirement for space and a large outlay of electrical parts.
An electric motor with two degrees of freedom has furthermore become known from EP 0 689 279 A2.
EP 0 788 879 A1 describes a cylinder of a printing press with an electric motor for driving it in the circumferential direction. Here, the stator of the electric motor is fixed in place, and the rotor of the electric motor is moved in the axial direction by means of a second electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,831 A discloses an electric motor, whose stator has several electromagnets, and whose rotor has a single magnet.
DE 196 03 765 A1 shows a friction roller with a piston and cylinder located on the inside for generating a movement in the axial direction.
The present invention is based on the object of developing a roller or a cylinder for a rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by the provision of a roller or cylinder that is arranged to perform a movement in the circumferential direction, as well as in the axial direction. A single motor is provided as the roller or cylinder drive mechanism. This motor has a rotor which rotates in the circumferential direction as well as being movable back and forth in the axial direction.
The advantages which can be achieved by means of the present invention consist, in particular, in possible savings in structural space, as well as electrical or also mechanical components. A movement of the roller or cylinder in the circumferential direction, as well as in the axial direction, is generated by means of one motor.